


Neither is He

by elle_nic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, also be kind im new here and will probably never return, but savannah wont let me live in peace, i hate myself so much for writing this, so i wrote a 600 word fic to ward her off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: "It's time to let old things die," he said. So she did.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Neither is He

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctorpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorpeach/gifts).



> literally take it i can't believe myself

Suspended above the polished floors and facing Ben, Rey had some time to think. Admittedly, she was mostly thinking about how not to die, but other than that, she was thinking about how she loved him and how she wanted him to be free of the red and black room around them. How she might like to see him wearing colour. How she wanted to see him happy and most of all alive. But first she had to save herself.

“Ben…” But his name was Kylo here, and the glow of red on his black hair matched the throne room. She was wearing white, and her hair was up. Her time seemed to be up, too. Then her knees hit the floor, and her saber was in her hand and she and Ben—because she knew he was Ben –were fighting praetorians – and they were winning too. They won. But not completely.

“The fleet! Order them to stop firing, we can still save the fleet...!” She turned around and saw Ben, her friend, walk slowly across the platform, the echo of his boots in steady time to the explosions outside. “Ben?”

“It’s time to let old things die,” he said. She let her tears linger on her lashes and wondered if he might stop there. She wondered if she was strong enough if he didn’t. She would obviously find out. “Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels; let it all die.” Her gaze wavered as she saw him, Ben, turn into _Kylo_. “Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring anew order to the galaxy!”

She let her first tears fall, mourning the death of her friend, of the man she didn’t think he’d let himself become.

“Don’t do this, Ben. Please don’t go this way.”

“No!” He yelled, “You’re still _holding on!_ Let go!” She said nothing, but he wasn’t finished. “Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You’ve just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. _Say it_.”

“They were nobody,” she managed. They were nobody.

“They were filthy junk traders, sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead in a pauper’s grave in a junker desert. You have no place in this story, you come from nothing… you’re nothing. But not to me.” She looked at him for a long moment. She didn’t want to be anything to him. Not to Kylo. “Join me…. _Please._ ”

She extended her hand and remembered when she did this another time… When she held Ben’s hand, wanted to cradle it, to protect him. But Snoke had killed Ben long before she knew him, long before she could help. So she flicked her wrist, and cried out as she grieved for Ben and tried to take the saber. When she wakes, she sees him slumped over and unconscious. It would be so easy, nothing about this is easy, but it would be so easy to kill him, to kill Kylo. But that hideous spark of hope lingers and she leaves.

She escapes and she returns to her people and he takes over the First Order. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. She hates him, hates that she didn’t kill him, hates that wanted to. Hates that she needed to and didn’t. She hates and hates and hopes to see him again, hopefully when he’s wearing colour, when he’s had a haircut, when he’s not trying to make her into him.

Because she’s the unwanted child of junkers. She’s a failed Jedi. She’s nobody.

She’s nobody… But neither is he.


End file.
